


Of Dreams and Surviving

by somsujeong



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Memories, Psychological Trauma
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somsujeong/pseuds/somsujeong
Summary: 꿈을 지배하는 기억, 그리고 순간의 도피.





	Of Dreams and Surviving

홍콩을 떠난 이후 스티븐은 뉴욕 생텀에 자리잡았다. 에인션트 원이 돌아가시기 전 그를 뉴욕 생텀의 마스터로 옹립한 것이 효력을 발휘해 그는 경험이 없다고 하는 타 마스터들의 반대에도 불구하고 생텀을 수호하는 역할을 하게 되었다. 그날도 생텀 내부를 정리한 후 도서관에서 한참을 보내는 중이었다. 며칠간 손보았던 서가 정리가 드디어 끝나 마음놓고 마음껏 독서를 할 수 있게 되자 스티븐은 온종일 책을 읽는 데 시간을 쏟았고 그러다가, 문득, 눈을 감았다.

기억은 날카로운 바늘이 되어 그의 꿈을 파고든다.

아무리 예전 일을 거울 삼아 현재를 본다고 하더라도 모든 것을 앗아간 그날 밤을 떠올리는 건 고역이었다. 순간이지만 영원처럼 느껴지는 사고의 기억은 스티븐의 뇌에 낙인처럼 새겨졌고, 일하다가 지쳐 쓰러지지 않는 한 그의 꿈을 거의 매일같이 침범했다. 카마르-타지에 있을 때는 그나마 덜했는데 그곳을 벗어나니 다크 디멘션에서 있었던 일과 뒤섞여 그의 잠자리는 하루도 편한 날이 없었다. 그저 꿈이구나, 하고 넘기기에 너무도 생생한…….

벗어나고 싶었다. 도서관의 공기가 호흡기를 조여왔다. 비틀거리며 자리에서 일어나 옥상으로 향했지만 뉴욕의 밤은 예전에 매연이 점령했다. 생텀의 옥상에서도 북극성만이 희미하게 보일 뿐 흐린 하늘이 그를 반기자 스티븐은 곧장 포탈을 열어 다른 곳으로 향했다.

도시를 조금만 벗어나도 맑은 대기가 기다리고 있다. 캐나다의 울창한 숲은 보는 사람의 숨통을 탁 트이게 하는 힘을 지녔다. 눈이 쌓인 바닥에 쓰러지듯 주저앉은 스티븐은 _헉, _가슴 속에 응어리진 숨을 내뱉었다. 보드라운 눈송이는 살을 에는 바람에 쓸려 살얼음으로 굳어졌고, 곧 추위에 대한 생리적인 반응이 시작되어 덜덜 떨리는 몸을 망토가 감싸안았다. 폐에 들어차는 냉기가 차츰 그의 뇌까지 올라가 물 먹은 솜처럼 무거웠던 정신을 조금씩 맑게 한다.

새벽 공기는 한여름에도 몰아치는데 하물며 겨울 끝자락의 밤, 설원에서는 어떠하겠는가. 주인의 몸이 추위와의 전쟁에서 지는 것을 아는 듯 레비테이션 망토는 깃으로 스티븐의 볼을 툭툭 쳤다. 어서 생텀으로 돌아가지 않고 뭐하냐는 듯 안절부절하며 슬링 링을 두드리는 망토의 재촉에 스티븐은 덜덜 떨리는 손을 들어 망토를 쓰다듬었다. 난 괜찮으니 잠시만, _잠시만_ 이렇게 하고 있게 해 달라는 간절한 무언의 부탁.

과거의 실책은 거울이 되어 사람을 돌아보게끔 한다고들 한다. 스티븐은 그리하여 손을 치료하지 않았다. 잔떨림은 여전히 남아 그의 삶을 침범했지만 그는 그 상처와 함께 살아남을 방법을 여전히 찾고 있다. 카마르-타지에서도 그랬듯이. 그러나 지금 당장 영원히 악몽을 피할 수는 없는 노릇이었다. 언젠가는 이겨낼 방법을, 해결책을 찾아야겠지. 하지만 지금은.

지금은.

잠깐 손목의 시계를 바라본다. 그리고 의도한 바는 아니었지만, 시간을 확인하고 고개를 저었다. 이 시간에 크리스틴을 찾아가는 건 무리였다. 그는 대신 다시 생텀으로 돌아와 마음의 평온을 찾기 위해 방에 들어갔다. 창문을 약간 열어 놓고, 선선한 실바람을 느끼며, 고요히 눈을 감는다. 언젠가 웡이 말없이 쥐어 준 부적이 침대의 머리맡에서 희미하게 빛난다.


End file.
